El paseo.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (R+T) Rika se dirige a casa después de la escuela, pensando en su persona especial sin saber que ésta está a punto de revelarle un sentimiento que ella jamás imaginó. AUTOR: Ruriko. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis~ Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com   
  
Atentamente:   
  
~******************************************~  
  
El paseo  
  
Por: Ruriko.  
  
(bubble00us@yahoo.com)  
  
*Todos los días pongo atención a una sola cosa. La única vez de todo el día en que puedo verte. Voy a la escuela, perfectamente arreglada, como lo hago normalmente pero por dentro, todo lo que hago es contar las horas hasta que la última campanada, de salida suene y pueda verte caminando por el pasillo. Sólo te veo un momento pero puedo sentir mi corazón apresurarse y la sangre subir hasta mis mejillas. Algunas veces nos cruzamos, e intercambiamos miradas. Por lo menos ¿me recuerdas?  
  
Pronto, la última campanada suena. Apartando mi obscuro cabello de mi rostro, saludo fugazmente a dos de mis amigos, Yamazaki-kun y Chiharu-chan. "¡Sayonara Rika-chan!" Los miro e intercambiamos palmadas, deseando poder estar en sus lugares, a excepción de...  
  
"¡Hooee!" Sakura se detuvo estática. Regresé y agité mi mano frente a sus ojos para despertarla. Riendo, tomé su mano y la miré.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunté, mirando a los demás estudiantes. Sakura rió y sacudió su cabeza para hacer a un lado los cabellos en sus ojos. "Se suponía que debería encontrarme con Li-kun afuera hace diez minutos y--" Miró a su reloj. "--estoy retrasada aún más. ¡Ah! ¡Sayonara Rika-chan!" Y corrió a encontrarse con él.  
  
Con un suspiro recogí mi mochila y caminé hacia afuera. Ser una estudiante de diecisiete años seguro tenía sus ventajas, pero también era como en cuarto grado. Seguro, me veía más 'desarrollada' y era más inteligente, pero aún me sentía un poco sola. Todos tenían a alguien -Sakura y Syaoran; Chiharu y Yamazaki. Creo que Tomoyo podría funcionar con Eriol si se diera la oportunidad. Pero yo... ~suspiro~, sigo igual. Sin alguien. Oh... bueno, talvez él lo llegue a saber algún día... mañana es otro día...*  
  
Una mirada de tristeza se posó en el rostro de Rika mientras de dirigía a casa. Pétalos de cerezo caían a su alrededor.  
  
Yoshiyuki Terada suspiró. Un día lleno de trabajo y sólo una pequeña cantidad de descanso te da energía para tanto. Cerrando su portafolios, tomó su abrigo y cerró la puerta tras él. Caminando hacia el pasillo, se despidió de algunos de sus primeros alumnos (de la primaria). Cuando buscó la segunda puerta, aminoró el paso. 'Rika-chan acaba de estar aquí, justo como siempre..'. Él recordó los días anteriores en que los dos se veían en ese lugar, y a veces intercambiaban miradas.  
  
Agitando su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta sintiendo cómo lo reanimaba el aire fresco. `Yo soy profesor, ella es una estudiante. Soy profesor, ella es...' "¡¡Terada-sensei!!" Lo llamó una voz.  
  
"¿Nani?" Volteó para ver a su estudiante. Ella puso un papel en la mano de el profesor. "Gomen-nasai, no fue mi intención llegar tarde." Dijo inclinándose. Terada-sensei movió su mano en señal de disculpa, para disipar la pena de la chica.  
  
"Está bien. Sayonara Hitsu-chan." Ella asintió y salió corriendo. El portafolios se le hacía más pesado, así que lo cambió a la mano izquierda. Apresurando el paso, caminó hacia el familiar camino cuando vio la silueta de una inolvidable estudiante.  
  
Las largas piernas, el esbelto cuerpo, los hombros llevando su obscuro cabello, sin duda alguna era Rika-chan. Ahora dándose cuenta de por qué incrementó la velocidad, se encontró caminando junto a ella instantáneamente.  
  
"Konnichiwa Rika-chan." Él le dio una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Como saliendo de un trance, súbitamente, Rika levantó la mirada.  
  
"Ne, konnichiwa Terada-sensei." Ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo y sintió un rubor familiar en sus mejillas.  
  
"¿Daijoubi? Te ves sumida en tus pensamientos."  
  
Rika estaba viendo hacia el suelo de nuevo. Sus pensamientos hacía unos segundos estaban afectando su humor. Su corazón estaba apresurándose y respiró lenta y profundamente para tratar de calmarse. `¡Se acordó de mí!' Pensó Rika. `Él también debió de haberme estado mirando si dice que no me veo como siempre. ¡Deja de sonrojarte!' Pensó. Puso una mano en su mejilla y sintió cómo el calor aumentaba en ella.  
  
"¿Rika-chan?" Preguntó una voz.  
  
Rika levantó la cabeza. "¡Gomen-ne! Debo estar algo cansada." Explicó.  
  
"Está bien." Hubo un momento de silencio, así que Terada-sensei le hizo algunas preguntas generales. "¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Vas bien en la escuela?"  
  
"Hai, bien. Usted fue un buen profesor." Dijo con voz muy baja.  
  
"Arigato." Respondió con el mismo tono que ella.  
  
"Así que, Terada-sensei, oí que ganó un premio."  
  
Tratando de alargar la plática, Rika hacía casi cada pregunta que venía a su mente, a excepción de una. Cuando se acercaron a la intersección de aquella pregunta, ella respiró profundamente y se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
"-Así que las vacaciones estarán más cercanas la próxima vez." Finalizó Terada-sensei.  
  
"Ahem." Balbuceó Rika.  
  
"¿Nani?" Él giró la mirada hacia ella.  
  
"Arigato. Por hacerme compañía."  
  
"No hay problema. Es muy agradable." Respondió él con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
"Ah... Terada-sensei--" Comenzó Rika con voz alta.  
  
"¿Sí?" Preguntó él.  
  
Su voz se hacía notablemente más silenciosa. "¿Recuerda el osito de peluche que le di hace unos años?"  
  
Él asintió. "Aún lo tengo." Rika sonrió. 'Si aún lo tiene, eso significa que él-' "Me recuerda a mis estudiantes."  
  
El rostro de Rika se entristeció. "Oh." Aún no quería irse sin preguntarle "¿Sabe cuál es su significado?"  
  
ÉL movió su cabeza en señal de negativa. "¿Cómo lo nombró?" Preguntó Rika.  
  
Él se agarró la barbilla. "Bueno, después de ti claro. ¿De qué otra manera voy a recordar quién me lo dio?"  
  
Yoshiyuki Terada suspiró en su interior. Él no esperaba esa pregunta después de tantos años. Él 'sabía' el significado del osito de peluche. Él vio cómo decaía el ánimo de Rika cuando le respondió. *¿Por qué no puedo decir lo que siento?* Estaba teniendo un conflicto interior -un lado queriendo expresar cada uno de sus sentimientos hacia Rika... el otro, un lado que le recordaba que él era profesor y ella una estudiante- *Debería decirle lo que siento. Sé dónde podría acabar esto. Ella sabe dónde podría terminar. Todo por una decisión. He estado solo por tiempo suficiente, pero ¿y Rika...? Sería una decisión que alteraría toda una vida.*  
  
"¿Terada-sensei?" Dijo muy silenciosamente. *Pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, y supe que debía tomar una decisión.* "Pienso que sí conoce el significado del osito de peluche y su nombre." Dijo en un tono apenas audible.  
  
*Miré hacia abajo. Ella vio la verdad justo a través de mí. "Hai." Dije. No quise poner más presión en ella porque sé que debió necesitar mucho valor para comenzar a hacerme estas preguntas.  
  
"Lo nombré--" Suspiré. Las palabras llegaban erróneamente. "EL significado--" Comencé. '¿Por qué no llegarán las palabras correctas?' "Ya lo sabía." Dije finalmente cambiando de posición. "No lo creía cuando recibí el oso, pero recordé el significado." Frunciendo el ceño continué. "Cuando le das el oso a alguien, significa que te gusta esa persona. Eso significaba que yo te gustaba."  
  
Bajé la mirada hacia Rika y pude ver que se sonrojaba, pero asintió "-Aún me gusta." Ella murmuró.  
  
No creí que ella esperara oírme decir esto, pero lo hice. Me detuve y ella volteó.  
  
Sus ojos brillaban cuando tomé sus manos en las mías. "Tú también me gustas." Dije en voz alta. "Siempre me gustaste." Mi corazón latía rápidamente, mi sangre se precipitaba. Ella se sorprendió levemente, y solté una de mis manos para acariciar sus mejillas. "Hemos estado solos por mucho tiempo Rika." Perdí mi mirada en sus ojos. "Y sé que somos perfectamente el uno para el otro. Perfectamente."  
  
Silencio. No esperaba que me respondiera de ninguna forma pero mis manos aún seguían en contacto con las de ella. Me sorprendí cuando sentí cómo su mano tomaba la mía más fuertemente. La miré y vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Lo somos:" Dijo.  
  
Paseamos por el camino tomados de la mano, nuestros peores sentimientos revelados y reemplazados por un nuevo y creciente sentimiento.*  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
AUTOR: Ruriko (bubble00us@yahoo.com)  
  
TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. (nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com)  
  
References  
  
Visible links  
Hidden links:  
1. mailto:nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com 


End file.
